Filth
by misssixty1
Summary: One-Shot. O-Ren/Sophie femslash. Don't like, don't read. O-Ren is frustrated. Sophie helps out. Rated M for sex. R&R please.


**A/N: I DO NOT own Kill Bill, it is property of the magnificent Quentin Tarantino. One-shot! O-Ren/Sophie. My first femslash. Enjoy! Anyone seen Lady Gaga's new video for Telephone? If not, go watch it. Paying homage to Kill Bill!**

**Filth**

"No. Next!" O-Ren called. The hopeful fashion designer hung her head in defeat before departing and being replaced with the next.

"I think my colors will look lovely with your pale skin Miss Ishii. Now if you look here I-"

"Next!"

The woman's face flooded with color and she gathered her things before leaving, not having to be told twice.

"Is that everyone?" she asked, switching to English and turning around to Sophie who was sitting in the corner quietly.

"Well, you had another appointment but she seems to be a no-show. See anything you like?"

O-Ren sighed before standing up and tossing her sword on her vanity. Just because she was the Yakuza boss of the Japanese mob didn't mean she had to dress like such. She took amour proprein what she wore, and had no intentions on apologizing for it.

"No. Everything is the same. Plain. Boring. I don't want to look like a 90-year-old virgin nun."

Sophie stood up before walking over to O-Ren and putting her hands on the brunette's shoulders.

"If I may say something..."

"Go ahead." O-Ren commanded.

"Maybe you should try something American."

O-Ren hissed sharply, causing Sophie to jump back in alarm. She turned around and stared into Sophie's eyes, burning into her with a fiery passion.

"Do you really believe I would stoop as low as to wear something by one of those spoiled, conniving, pieces of filth?"

"My apologies." Sophie bowed her head before stepping forward again tentatively.

O-Ren took a deep breath before closing her eyes and relaxing. There was no need to get so upset over this little situation. Perhaps she could just wear something in the back of her closet. None of the men would even notice.

She looked across her vanity before glancing at the picture. Her and Beatrix. The blonde was laughing happily, both of them standing over the bloody body of an army general from the Democratic Republic of the Congo. The photo had been taken shortly before the regretful massacre. O-Ren shed tears everyday for what she had done all those years ago, and the best friend she had lost.

"How long do I have?" O-Ren asked, turning back to Sophie.

"Four hours. Subtract 30 minutes to get across town. And we have to pick up Gogo."

She nodded before standing up and walking over to her huge walk-in closet. So many clothes, but nothing to wear.

"Would you like to wear something of mine?" Sophie offered.

"And look like a French whore? No thankyou." O-Ren said harshly before pushing hangers aside.

As she continued to move through clothes she became increasingly frustrated. As soon as she reached the end of the rack she screamed in anger before shoving her first into the wall.

Sophie yelped and ran to help her. O-Ren retracted her hand before looking at her bloody knuckles. She really needed to work on this temper thing.

"Please let me..." Sophie but a hand on her shoulder. O-Ren felt her body relax under the Frenchwoman's touch and turned around to face the brunette before holding out her hand and walking back to the chair in front of her vanity mirror.

Sophie walked out of the room momentarily before returning with a roll of gauze. She grabbed O-Ren's hand before checking for splinters and wrapping it tenderly. O-Ren closed her eyes as her soft fingers flew over the skin, eternally grateful for her Sophie, although she never showed it.

Sophie finished before gingerly pressing her lips to the wound and putting O-Ren's hand on her lap. She stood up and began to walk away before O-Ren's hand flew out, grabbing the woman.

"Yes?" Sophie asked in trepidation, looking down at her boss.

"Come here." O-Ren commanded forcefully.

Sophie stepped in front of her.

"Down." O-Ren demanded.

She got down on her knees before looking up at her.

"Now kiss me."

Sophie fought back a smile before leaning forward and pressing her lips to the half-breed's. Her lips. They were a paradox within themselves. So soft yet so hard. O-Ren's kiss was always dictatorial yet loving.

O-Ren broke the kiss before leaning back and licking her lips, a sight that almost made Sophie jump on the Chinese woman. So beautiful, yet so deadly.

She crossed her legs before looking down at Sophie. The Frenchwoman's face was bright red and her chest rose and fell heavily. As O-Ren's eyes continued to move downward she caught sight of Sophie's erect nipples through the thin fabric of her blouse.

"Get up here." O-Ren decreed fiercely. Sophie stood up before standing in front of her, unsure what was about to happen.

O-Ren grabbed the bottom of her thin blouse before lifting it over Sophie's head and tossing it carelessly behind her. Sophie's breath hitched in her chest as she felt O-Ren's steely hands on her torso, moving up slowly.

O-Ren watched as blood blossomed in Sophie's chest, traveling downward to the throbbing pot of gold that was her wonderland.

She pressed her lips to Sophie's stomach, delighting as the brunette twitched underneath her. Her skin was so soft. So smooth. Her scent filled O-Ren's nostrils. A mixture of roses and sandalwood. She worked her lips from up her stomach to Sophie's breasts, running her lips over the lace fabric.

She reached a hand around and with one swift movement, Sophie's bra fell to the ground. She gently brushed her lips across the curve of her breasts, hovering a centimeter away from one of her nipples.

Sophie whimpered, silently begging for O-Ren to oblige her. O-Ren smiled, one of few she allowed herself. She moved closer to her nipple before turning sharply, pressing her lips to Sophie's sternum.

She made her way around Sophie's aeola, pressing her lips to her nipple so quickly that the Frenchwoman didn't even notice.

O-Ren grabbed the waistband of Sophie's skirt before yanking it down, hearing the material give a little. She slid a hand under Sophie's underwear, just brushing her sensitive area.

"O-Ren please." she begged, her chest rising and falling resolutely.

"How badly do you want it?" O-Ren asked, holding her neck up high.

"Please." Sophie implored.

"Get on your knees."

She immediately fell to the ground, her head bowed in front of her mistress. O-Ren grabbed her head before pulling her closer, so close that she could feel the heat coming from Sophie's perfectly-shaped lips.

"I want your mouth." O-Ren breathed, looking into her eyes dangerously.

Sophie gasped before getting down and grabbing the bottom of O-Ren's silk robe, pulling it up above her waist.

Beneath she all but imploded as she sat in front of O-Ren's swollen sex. She felt herself ache with want, and she struggled not to throw her queen down.

She wrapped her hands around O-Ren's thighs before leaning forward and lightly flicking out her tongue.

A sigh escaped O-Ren's lips and she tilted back her head, spreading her legs wider. Sophie took the opportunity before plunging her tongue into the wet playground. The Yakuza boss cried out loudly, grabbing a handful of Sophie's hair. Sophie couldn't help but smile. Whenever they were together, O-Ren lost all sense of control. All self-reserve. She transferred from a fearsome jungle cat to a helpless house feline, purring softly and begging for more.

Sophie worked O-Ren over with her tongue, taking to fingers and playing with the Japanese war-lord's clit ferociously. O-Ren hissed, her toes curling as she panted sharply, moaning loudly.

She spewed off harsh words in Chinese, a language Sophie had not yet learned to speak. She clawed her nails in the mob boss' thighs, feeling her heart flutter as she heard the woman scream in pleasure.

O-Ren grabbed one of Sophie's hands before pulling her up kissing her brutally, shoving her mouth so hard into the Frenchwoman's that it hurt. She tasted herself on Sophie's lips, feeling as though every single orifice of her body was flooded with arousal. She stood up and grabbed Sophie's arm, yanking her over to the bed.

Sophie closed her eyes as O-Ren forcefully through her down before untying the knot in her robe and throwing it to the ground.

She ran a hand down Sophie's body before sliding a hand in between her thighs and prying them apart. Sophie whined before O-Ren rubbed her tenderly then slid two fingers inside of her, moving in and out expeditiously.

"Did I make you this wet?" O-Ren asked calmly, breathing in Sophie's ear.

"Yes." Sophie moaned, biting one of her red lips.

"Yes what?"

"Yes boss Ishii!" Sophie cried, digging her fingers into the taut sheets of O-Ren's bed.

O-Ren moved her arm faster, feeling herself churn with delight as she watched Sophie. Her eyes shut tightly in gratification and her ribs sticking out from under her breasts as she arched her back.

O-Ren retracted her fingers, sticking them into Sophie's mouth. The Frenchwoman sucked them roughly before giving up all reserve and pushing the Japanese woman on her back.

She climbed on top of her before turning around, and lowering her tongue into O-Ren's tight passage.

O-Ren grinned, happily putting her hands on Sophie's thighs and bringing her lower body down to her mouth, glad to be in Sophie's favorite position.

Both women moaned loudly as the pleasured each other, and O-Ren shook as she fought off her impending climax.

Sophie spit on O-Ren's wet sex before plowing back into her with her tongue. O-Ren screamed loudly before breaking away from Sophie and replacing her mouth with her fingers, spewing more words in Chinese.

Sophie gave a final squeal before clutching the sheets as her entire body tensed in one movement. O-Ren felt her pulsating walls clamp around her lengthy fingers and everything was over as she too tensed.

Both women fell beside each other, panting fiercely. O-Ren turned to Sophie before giving her the gentlest of kisses.

"I love you precious one." O-Ren said softly in Japanese.

"I love you." Sophie smiled before rolling on top of O-Ren and kissing her back.

"I love you boss Ishii." O-Ren corrected her, slipping back into her harsh facade. Sophie smiled, only glad to have her queen.


End file.
